Random Points
by The Masked Wanderer
Summary: We all like to think BBS ended on a good note; sweet, heartfelt and to the point. Let's see what I can do to mess it all up! Rated T to be safe.


Random Points

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, the world would be ending a lot earlier than in December**

_Hidden and insane truths... _

"Darkness rules your heart. It gives me control."

Master Xehanort and Terra were standing in a dark place, with no one else around.

"Muscle and sinew that once obeyed you now rebel against you. How you can remain here at all confounds the mind."

He was on a roll, and far from finished with Terra. "There is nothing you can do to stop us. We are the future, Charles. Not them. They no longer matter."

Just as he was beginning to come up with a long, eloquent reply, Terra raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Who the hell is Charles? Are you-" He paused, and then realized something. "Did you just quote X-Men?"

"In the end, your heart will be engulfed by mine forever. Tell me this, Terra? Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?"

"No, I can't say that I-" Terra paused again. "Wait a minute! Now you're quoting Tim Burton's Batman! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"The plants are killing people? Oh, no!"

"Damn it! That wasn't even a GOOD movie!"

"The way of the future, the way of the future, the way of the future..."

"I swear to God, when I get my body back-"

"I see dear people. Ghosts, walking around like normal people..."

"AHHHHHHHH!" Terra covered his ears and screamed in frustration. If Terra was ever going to get his body back, he would have to learn the great art of patience...

_Images of their backs, and everything down below…_

Xehanort was walking down the corridors of Ansem's laboratory, when he was greeting by Braig.

"Hey! Mister Master!" Braig tried to converse with his old friend. However, Xehanort ignored him and shrugged him off.

"Oh c'mon. You don't even know your pal? Please tell me the amnesia was just a sick joke. Boy, this is some cliché."

Seeing as Xehanort grew angry by shoving Braig's hand off his shoulder, the sharpshooter asked his next question with a more serious undertone.

"Hey, you're not straight, are you? Just gotta check."

When Xehanort didn't respond to Braig's question, he knew what his answer was.

Braig chuckled and slapped his friend on the back. "As if! Don't sweat it! I got your back!" And with that, the two apprentices walked side by side together, their heads held high.

On the other side of the corridor, Ienzo and Ansem were holding hands and walking together, eating bars of sea-salt ice cream. Ansem chuckled upon seeing Ienzo eating his ice cream. He was also chuckling at the fact that in three hours, Ienzo would start feeling a tingling sensation in his head and left arm...

When they reached the end of the corridor and were about to turn right, Ienzo stopped and turned to look in the other direction. Noticing his apprentice, Ansem turned in the direction Ienzo was looking towards. He saw the backs of Braig and Xehanort, facing side by side next to each other.

Ansem narrowed his eyes intently as he stared at them. The only thought going through his mind was, "Maybe I should ask Even to get some vaseline at the store today..."

_Two people who were never meant to meet... or share a mutual attraction towards one another…_

A cloaked man was sitting in the Dark Meridian, watching the waves go back and forth, back and forth.

A teenaged girl with blue hair approached him. "Who are you?"

She asked.

Startled, the cloaked figure looked up at her. "Why, hello. It's not often I get visitors."

"Please, call me Aqua." She continued. "Why are you sitting here all alone in the realm of darkness? How did you end up here?"

The cloaked man did not respond at first. He just looked back at the bleak horizon. When he did speak, his words cause Aqua to nearly barf in disgust. "It has been so long... And yet not a day goes by that I do not wish for the company of another, to share in my bodily pleasures, my sorrows..."

Aqua's eyes widened with shock, and her mouth dropped to the ground. "EWW! You sick, perverted old creep! Get away from me!" Picking a spot far away from the cloaked man, she sat on the cold, dark soil beneath her. "I find the only other person for miles, and he turns out to be an old disgusting pedophile..."

Smiling, the cloaked man looked in Aqua's direction, attempting to change her mind. "What gave you the impression I was old? You have not seen my face yet!"

"I can tell by your voice, you sicko!" Aqua blushed a bright red as she said this. "I may be starved, but I'm not desperate enough to do it with you!"

The cloaked man chuckled to himself and sighed. "How intriguing..." Looking back at the shores, he thought aloud to himself. "Though my memory has all but faded, one memory still stands strong. When you coldly rejected my advances despite all my pleading, it reminded me of a boy I once knew..."

Aqua grimaced and snapped back. "Yeah, along with every other boy and girl among my age group!"

"But this boy was special. He too valued dignity and pride over sexual pleasure. And he also showed a deep desire to do what his heart intended, not what others persuaded of him..."

A tone of sadness could be sensed in the cloaked man's voice. "The worlds nearly fell to darkness on multiple occasions. But each time, he was there to keep the light safe."

This peeked Aqua's interest. "Keep the light safe?" She wanted to know where this was going.

"At every turn, that boy was there, Keyblade in hand, to save the day."

As soon as he mentioned the word "Keyblade", Aqua jumped up. With a smile on her face, she asked "Huh? Wait a sec... Is his name Terra or Ven?"

The cloaked man looked away. "If it was either, I would have done a better job at 'researching' him..."

Aqua sighed, disappointed. "Shoulda known..." However, she soon realized what the man had actually said, and gagged a little in her throat. "Wait... What?"

Ignoring Aqua, the man continued. "How long has it been since I met him? At least a year now, perhaps more..."

"Back then, my heart was clouded by vengeance. I did terrible things... both to him and his friends. I brought unhappiness to more lives than one. I felt something must be done. Was that why? A means of clearing my conscience? Or perhaps, out of a sort of scholarly instinct?"

"While the boy slept, I hid the results of my research inside him, transplanting the data to where it might best serve a purpose. In fact, I would like to believe... Maybe he can set things right. A boy like him who touches so many hearts- maybe he could find the one he'll be with forever. And maybe that person will show him the right door. And in that door- may lie the key to saving the people whose lives I managed to ruin."

"Who knows?" He added, chucking as he did so. "He might even save the world from the Mayan prediction of 2012, so that he can begin this long, never-ending journey. A journey to save all those waiting for their new beginning- their birth by sleep."

"Even me," he added, motioning to Aqua, "and even you."

"What's this boy's name?" Aqua finally asked, her voice shaky and teary.

The cloaked man slowly looked back at the horizon with a renewed sense of hope and vigor. "His name... is..."

_All the pieces lie where they fell... In the back of Tetsuya Nomura's mind until he finishes his other projects no one really cares about and puts them all back together again…_

Namine sat in the top room of the Old Mansion in Twilight Town, drawing in her sketchbook.

She was drawing a picture of Sora, as well as various other people surrounding him. Riku was cuddling his left side, nibbling on his ear. Donald and Goofy were cuddling his right side. Donald was sucking on Sora's thumb like a baby, and Goofy was sprawling his entire body over Sora's leg like an infant. Roxas was looking seductively at the viewer, while lying provocatively at Sora's other leg. In the center, Kairi was sitting directly under Sora's legs between Goofy and Roxas, with a dejected look on her face and her head down in disappointment. And the crowning jewel was Namine herself: she was in between Riku and Donald, hugging Sora and kissing him softly on the lips.

When she put the finishing touch on her hair, Namine smiled and said out loud one word.

Just one word.

"Sora..."

Elsewhere, on top of the Clock Tower in Twilight Town, Roxas, Axel and Xion were eating ice cream on the roof for the umpteenth time.

Suddenly, for no apparent reason, Roxas took his hand and shoved Axel off the ledge.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

As Axel fell to his impending demise, Roxas and Xion both looked up the sky thoughtfully, and spoke aloud one word, together in unison.

"Sora..."

* * *

><p>In the Land of Departure, Ventus was sleeping on the bench when a mysterious figure woke him up.<p>

When Ven did wake up, he saw the mischievous face of Lord Voldemort speaking to him.

"Harry Potter, prepare to die..."

"Wait, who the hell is-"

But he could go no further. For no less than a second later, the Dark Lord was struck down by a Keyblade to the chest. When Ven saw who it was, he couldn't be gladder.

It was Terra, flesh and blood intact. Taking a moment to smile and exchange warm welcomes to each other, they looked up at the beautiful, star filled sky and, with a newfound sense of hope, they uttered a name heard around the worlds and somehow in the afterlife that only the most popular characters go to.

"Sora..."

As they said this, a shooting star passed by.

* * *

><p>Back in the Dark Meridian, Aqua shed tears of happiness and uttered the name of who could very well be the first boy she ever considered going on a date with if she ever got out of this dark realm alive:<p>

"Sora..."

Walking over to the rock where the man was sitting, she motioned for him to scoot over and sat down next to him. Leaning close, she put her head next to his. Holding his hand, she asked. "Now tell me what your name is..."

The man chuckled both as a sign of relief and in anticipation of what could come. "I thought you'd never ask..."

_Where they wait for him (reluctantly)_

It was sunset at Destiny Islands, and the air was cool and crisp. Sora was staring at the most beautiful part of his home world, the letter from King Mickey torn in shreds inside the bottle, which he now carried.

"Sora."

Sora turned back to see Riku walking towards him.

"Riku."

Looking in the distance as well, Riku asked, "Your mind's made up?"

"Yeah." Nodding, he turned to Riku, who nodded back. He looked at the bottle, and then looked at the blue ocean before him.

With one swing of his arm, Sora threw the bottle into the vast ocean, watching it- and his problems and responsibilities- swim away from him, forever.

He smiled. "I love being a jerk sometimes. Eh, Riku?"

Riku smiled back. "Yup. Who wants to get their hands dirty saving a bunch of loser Keybladers who couldn't even save themselves? It's not like they're all just sitting around, waiting for us to rescue them, with no hope of escape."

"True that." Sora agreed. "We saved the worlds twice. We deserve some retirement now, don't we? Besides, I'm sure the King can handle it on his own, if he knows so much about these guys anyway..."

Eventually, Kairi walked over to where Sora and Riku were and turned to face her boyfriend.

"Sora," she said, giving him one of her usual cute smiles.

Getting up from the tree, Sora started, "Kairi, I-" He looked down as he said this, somewhat ashamed to look her in the eye.

Kairi nodded, as though she understood.

"It's just," he continued, "they don't really need me. I don't have to go. I am who I am... Because of you."

"Heh." Riku chuckled when he heard this.

Kairi blushed a deep red and held a hand to her face. As a token of her love, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the Way Finder key chain. Slowly, she placed it inside Sora's hand.

For the third time in her life, she was entrusting her prized possession to the one who needed it most, and to whom she made it specifically for.

"See you tonight."

Touched, Sora became so enraptured with emotion that he closed his fist and held it close to his heart.

It was the hand that held the Way Finder.

Riku yelled out, "Sora, don't-" But it was too late. The Way Finder got crushed in Sora's unusually large hand, and fell into the sand in a million pieces.

Kairi was shattered at the loss of her precious keychain. Devastated, she slapped Sora across the face. "How could you? You brute! I trusted you with this, and you broke it! I hate you! I HATE YOU! I never want to see you again for the rest of my life!"

Like a stereotypical drama queen after she broke up with her boyfriend of two weeks, Kairi ran away to her house, sobbing like a pre-teen girl after her period started late in gym class. Sora was understandingly shocked and devastated over what had just transpired. However, Kairi breaking up with him had instilled in him a new sense of valor and determination.

"Riku?" He motioned for his friend to come over.

"Yeah?"

"Get that letter."

**Reconnect. Kingdom Hearts. **

**Hopefully.**


End file.
